As data centers and associated data services grow in size and in complexity, it may be desirable for communication protocols to be adapted to handle the transmission of data within the data center. For example, in a multitenancy environment, it may be desirable to avoid implementation of unnecessary constructs and/or complexities associated with designation of a service instance, a network node, a destination port, a virtual local area network, and/or the like. In such a situation, it may be desirable to allow for alternative means for transmission of a packet to a destination node.